Wallpaper Guide
During the game, you will find that you receive wallpapers for your *real* computer when certain events are triggered. Here is a list of the current possible wallpapers that you can unlock. There are currently 139 wallpapers available to unlock. They might not appear even if you fulfill the requirements; no one knows why. The wallpapers will be displayed by number listed on the game and will have the details about where they're found next to them. Note: Those marked with "Random Occurrence" are either unknown as to when they appear, or appear depending on how far you are through the game. pc yumegamen 03-1.png|'#2' - After first clicking on the Picture icon in the Tools section on your computer Pc yumegamen 03-2.png|'#3' - After sleeping 3 times Pc yumegamen 03-3.png|'#4' - When you first enter the Hand Hub Pc yumegamen 03-4.png|'#5' - When you activate the Buddha Rave event in Marijuana Goddess World Pc yumegamen 03-5.png|'#6' - After collecting 5 effects (including the instructions) Pc yumegamen 03-6.png|'#7' - When you interact with the painting of the same image in the Art Gallery Pc yumegamen 03-7.png|'#8' - When you interact with the painting of the same image in the Art Gallery Pc yumegamen 03-8.png|'#9' - After looking at the fourth book from Urotsuki's left on the second bookcase in the Library Pc yumegamen 03-9.png|'#10' - After getting the Fairy effect Pc yumegamen 03-10.png|'#11' - Random occurrence Pc yumegamen 03-11.png|'#12' - After going to the "Green Monster Party" in Garden World Pc yumegamen 03-12.png|'#13' - When you first go into Theatre World Pc yumegamen 03-13.png|'#14' - After first going to Japan Town Pc yumegamen 03-14.png|'#15' - After getting the Rainbow effect Pc yumegamen 03-15.png|'#16' - After sleeping 10 times Pc yumegamen 03-16.png|'#17' - When going into the Sewer Bar for the first time Pc yumegamen 03-17.png|'#18' - When you use the Rainbow effect at the Snowy Pipe Organ area Pc yumegamen 03-18.png|'#19' - When you go into the room with the purple wavy lines on the floor at the Underwater Carnival Pc yumegamen 03-19.png|'#20' - When triggering Odorika's full screen dance event Pc yumegamen 03-20.png|'#21' - Random occurrence Pc yumegamen 03-21.png|'#22' - When encountering the submarine people when the submarine is not open Pc yumegamen 03-22.png|'#23' - After encountering the pregnant woman in the fake apartments Pc yumegamen 03-23.png|'#24' - When you interact with the giant mannequin in Nail World Pc yumegamen 03-24.png|'#25' - After going to Sign World for the first time Pc yumegamen 03-25.png|'#26' - After chainsawwing Tapir-San's back to get into Space Pc yumegamen 03-26.png|'#27' - After getting the Glasses effect Pc yumegamen 03-27.png|'#28' - After using the Fairy effect on Tako Otoko Pc yumegamen 03-28.png|'#29' - After entering the first painting you see in the Art Gallery after going through the easel Pc yumegamen 03-29.png|'#30' - When you go underwater from the grand piano Pc yumegamen 03-30.png|'#31' - When you swim down the road leading to the Underwater Carnival pc yumegamen 03-31.png|'#32' - After interacting with Cripple-Tan Pc yumegamen 03-32.png|'#33' - After receiving the Boy effect Pc yumegamen 03-33.png|'#34' - Random occurrence Pc yumegamen 03-34.png|'#35' - After getting the Police effect Pc yumegamen 03-35.png|'#36' - After getting the Spring effect Pc yumegamen 03-36.png|'#37' - When you go into Urotsuki's fake apartment and turn on the TV Pc yumegamen 03-37.png|'#38' - After going into Heart Land from Sign World pc yumegamen 03-38.png|'#39' - After going to Chocolate World for the first time Pc yumegamen 03-39.png|'#40' - After chain-sawing the sane Shadow Woman in Forest World, going underground and then emerging. pc yumegamen 03-40.png|'#41' - When using the glasses effect on a ledge in a tiny area in Toy World. Pc yumegamen 03-41.png|'#42' - When you interact with the Music Box Woman found in Nail World by chainsawing the mannequin. Pc yumegamen 03-42.png|'#43' - When using the Telephone effect on the Bat-Winged girl while she is reading Pc yumegamen 03-43.png|'#44' - When you see the same image in the Art Gallery Pc yumegamen 03-44.png|'#45' - When going to Desert Land for the first time pc yumegamen 03-45.png|'#46' - After going through the dungeon in the Underwater Amusement Park Pc yumegamen 03-46.png|'#47' - After interacting with the boy on the bench in the Earthbound forest Pc yumegamen 03-47.png|'#48' - After communicating with the Beret Girls Pc yumegamen 03-48.png|'#49' - After entering Teddy Bear Land Pc yumegamen 03-49.png|'#50' - After communicating with Eyeball Masada in the Eyeball Shop Pc yumegamen 03-50.png|'#51' - After trying on the winter gear in the Dressing Room Pc yumegamen 03-51.png|'#52' - After using the Cake effect on the Cake-Crazy girl Pc yumegamen 03-52.png|'#53' - After meeting Elvis Masada Pc yumegamen 03-53.png|'#54' - After getting the Cake effect Pc yumegamen 03-54.png|'#55' - Random occurrence Pc yumegamen 03-55.png|'#56' - After completing ↑V↑ mini-game pc yumegamen 03-56.png|'#57' - When coming across the creatures in tanks at the Power Plant pc yumegamen 03-57.png|'#58' - When entering the world of black and white reflected shapes pc yumegamen 03-58.png|'#59' - When encountering Dogboa pc yumegamen 03-59.png|'#60' - After getting abducted from the Apartments pc yumegamen 03-60.png|'#61' - When encountering the Okami-Mask man pc yumegamen 03-61.png|'#62' - After communicating with the Blue Crying Man after the Zalgo event pc yumegamen 03-62.png|'#63' - After getting the Twintails effect pc yumegamen 03-63.png|'#64' - When using the Telephone effect on the Bat-Winged girl while she is reading pc yumegamen 03-64.png|'#65' - After using the Cake effect on the Cake-Crazy girl pc yumegamen 03-65.png|'#66' - When you go up/down the ladder to the fat aardvark's house pc yumegamen 03-66.png|'#67' - After first viewing the lonely Urotsuki event in the Underwater Carnival pc yumegamen 03-67.png|'#68' - After sleeping 30 times pc yumegamen 03-68.png|'#69' - After activating the cloning machine in Toy World pc yumegamen 03-69.png|'#70' - After chain-sawing your "reflection" in an area in Toy World pc yumegamen 03-70.png|'#71' - When communicating with the grey blobs in MariGod World pc yumegamen 03-71.png|'#72' - When getting attacked by a Shadow Lady pc yumegamen 03-72.png|'#73' - When using the Twintails effect with the maid outfit in the Dressing Room. pc yumegamen 03-73.png|'#74' pc yumegamen 03-74.png|'#75' - When using the Glasses effect with the suit in the Dressing Room. pc yumegamen 03-75.png|'#76' - After getting the Wolf effect pc yumegamen 03-76.png|'#77' - After trying to chainsaw the lady under the big red sun pc yumegamen 03-77.png|'#78' - After going into Mushroom World for the first time pc yumegamen 03-78.png|'#79' - When coming across the hanging girl near the laggy map pc yumegamen 03-79.png|'#80 After getting near your ghost in the Reef' pc yumegamen 03-80.png|'#81' - When eating the cheese that makes you big pc yumegamen 03-81.png|'#82' - After talking to the farmer in Farm World pc yumegamen 03-82.png|'#83' - When using the Wolf effect to howl at the moon on a ledge in a tiny area in Toy World pc yumegamen 03-83.png|'#84' - After reading the first book on Urotsuki's left on the first bookcase in the Library pc yumegamen 03-84.png|'#85' - After interacting with the bat-winged girl while she's reading pc yumegamen 03-85.png|'#86' - After getting the Penguin effect pc yumegamen 03-86.png|'#87' - When you first go into any of the dream worlds in the Nexus pc yumegamen 03-87.png|'#88' - After sitting in the chair next to Yume in Tapir-San's Place pc yumegamen 03-88.png|'#89' - Random occurrence pc yumegamen 03-89.png|'#90' - After getting the Child effect pc yumegamen 03-90.png|'#91' - After using the boy effect in the Toilets in the Cat Building pc yumegamen 03-91.png|'#92' - When finding the little girl in the box in the Eyeball Shop pc yumegamen 03-92.png|'#93' - After laying in Urotsuki's bed in the dreamworld. pc yumegamen 03-93.png|'#94' - When you use the child effect before viewing the lonely Urotsuki event at the Underwater Carnivale. pc yumegamen 03-94.png|'#95' - When you chainsaw the girl overlooking the sea pc yumegamen 03-95.png|'#96' - When you look at the fifth book from Urotsuki's right on the first bookcase in the Library pc yumegamen 03-96.png|'#97' pc yumegamen 03-97.png|'#98' - Random occurrence pc yumegamen 03-98.png|'#99' - After getting the Maiko effect pc yumegamen 03-99.png|'#100' - After visiting Smile-san and making him laugh pc yumegamen 03-100.png|'#101' - After chain-sawing the crying white tentacle monster from an area near Chocolate Land pc yumegamen 03-101.png|'#102' - After meeting the lady underneath the big red sun pc yumegamen 03-102.png|'#103' - When you buy one or more drinks at the Sewer Bar pc yumegamen 03-103.png|'#104' - When encountering the sane Shadow Woman pc yumegamen 03-104.png|'#105' - After falling down from completing the game in your Fake Bedroom. pc yumegamen 03-105.png|'#106' - After first communicating with the bat-winged girl pc yumegamen 03-106.png|'#107' - When using the Glasses effect near the "Urotsuki house" while deep underwater - reached from the submarine pc yumegamen 03-107.png|'#108' - When you first receive the Chainsaw effect pc yumegamen 03-108.png|'#109' - When finding the albino girl in the circus tent pc yumegamen 03-109.png|'#110' - After getting the Cripple effect pc yumegamen 03-110.png|'#111' - When you go to the Ocean Floor via the submarine pc yumegamen 03-111.png|'#112' - After encountering the long-haired girl in the Fake Apartments pc yumegamen 03-112.png|'#113' - Random occurrence pc yumegamen 03-113.png|'#114' - After Urotsuki gets crushed on one of the pillars at the Underwater Carnival pc yumegamen 03-114.png|'#115' - When using the Bug or Fairy effect to make Box-Chan pop her head out pc yumegamen 03-115.png|'#116' - Random occurrence pc yumegamen 03-116.png|'#117' - When encountering the XY twins in the apartments pc yumegamen 03-117.png|'#118' - After receiving the Child effect pc yumegamen 03-118.png|'#119' - When getting the Red Riding Hood effect pc yumegamen 03-119.png|'#120' pc yumegamen 03-120.png|'#121' - After using the Invisible effect on a Shadow Lady pc yumegamen 03-121.png|'#122' - When encountering the submarine people pc yumegamen 03-122.png|'#123' - When going to the room with the silhouette on the ground in the Pastel Blue House pc yumegamen 03.jpg|'#124' - When going through the Arrow Maze pc yumegamen 03-124.png|'#125' - When you enter the Broken Faces Area pc yumegamen 03-125.png|'#126' - When getting the Tissue effect pc yumegamen 03-126.png|'#127' - Random occurrence pc yumegamen 03-127.png|'#128' - When going to the room where you got the Spring effect pc yumegamen 03-128.png|'#129' - After Urotsuki gets crushed on one of the pillars at the Underwater Carnival pc yumegamen 03-129.png|'#130' When visiting the giant bedroom from the Toy World pc yumegamen 03-130.png|'#131' - After getting the Chainsaw effect pc yumegamen 03-131.png|'#132' - When falling into one of the tanks near Sign World pc yumegamen 03-132.png|'#133' - After meeting all the characters on this wallpaper pc yumegamen 03-133.png|'#134' - After viewing the lonely Urotsuki event in the Underwater Carnival pc yumegamen 03-134.png|'#135' - After getting the Red Riding Hood effect pc yumegamen 03-135.png|'#136' - After encountering the prince and princess cutouts in Theatre World pc yumegamen 03-136.png|'#137' - When you go to the Shinto Shrine pc yumegamen 03-137.png|'#138' - When you go to the Hot Springs pc yumegamen 03-138.png|'#139' - After getting the 1st Ending pc yumegamen 03-139.png|'#140' Category:Guides